Our Moments Together
by AnimeloverI4
Summary: Ace has just died at Marineford. Join Luffy as he remembers the fond memories he has of his big brother, Ace.


It couldn't be true. He was just here with me. My older brother, Ace. Now he was dead in my arms. I can't hear anything but screams. After my throat begins to get raspy, I realize that it's me screaming. There's water running down my face too. Is it rain? I look up at the sky, but it's not raining. Oh. It's my tears. I'm crying. I start screaming some more as I think about Ace. The time I spent with him and my brother Sabo.

I remember when I first met Ace. Grandpa Garp was pulling me by the cheek to the mountain bandit's, Curly Dadan's, house so that he could take care of me. He wanted to make me and this Ace guy good marines, but that was never going to happen to me! I was and am going to be the king of the pirates!

"I told you, Gramps! I'm going to be king of the pirates!" I attempted to protest even though it wasn't any good. I couldn't even speak properly with Grandpa pulling on my cheek the way he was.

"Over my dead body!" He shouted back at me. "First you eat a devil fruit, and now you won't stop going on about this 'king of the pirates' idea. Both you and Ace are going to be the strongest marines!"

I ignored giving an answer to what he just said, so I changed the subject to something that was really bothering me. "OUCH! This hurts! If I'm made of rubber, then why does this hurt?! LEMME GO, GRAMPS!" That's right. My cheek. As Gramps kept walking on, ignoring my screams of pain, I wondered why my cheek was hurting like this. Seriously, I'm made of rubber. THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HURT THIS MUCH! He kept mumbling something about how it was his fault for leaving me alone in the village along with some other stuff I wasn't paying attention to.

I got tired of complaining after a while, but pretty soon, we came up to a rusty old shack. It can't even be called a house with the state that it was in. Gramps knocked on the door and called for someone to come out. Did I hear him say Curly Bacon? Well, that's a weird name. I heard the door open so I looked up to see who this person was, and he was the ugliest man I had ever seen. He was heavy with a cigarette in his mouth. His hair started off as braids, but as it went further down his head, his curls poofed out at the end.

The first thing I asked this person was, "You are one ugly man-monster." He stopped talking to Gramps for a second to give me a glare and a response to my statement. A yell is more like it. "I'M A WOMAN YOU LITTLE PUNK! And who is he anyway?" She directed the last part at Gramps with a glare in her eyes. He responded by telling her that I'm his grandson and she looks me over with disgust. Whatever. I don't care what she thinks about me anyway.

I was about to run off, but before I even move, I feel something wet and slimy on my face all of a sudden as if the sky decided to drop a blob of disgusting rain. I rub my hand on my face and look at my hand before realizing... "EW! Spit! Gross!" I noticed that someone is sitting nearby on a log so I turn around to take a look at him. "Hey! Who are you?" I demand.

At the sound of my voice, Gramps and Curly Bacon stopped talking and Grandpa turned to look at the person. "Hey, Ace" was his only response to the mysterious person that appeared. Meanwhile, the woman mountain bandit and the gang that was apparently with her exclaimed, "Whoa! Ace! You're back!" Back? Where'd he go? But I gotta remember that this guy spit on me. So he's Ace huh?

Grandpa Garp then talks directly to me. "That's Ace. He's three years older than you. You're going to live with him and Curly Dadan from now on." Not taking in the fact that Curly Bacon's name was actually Curly Dadan, I grit my teeth and go into ultimate child complaint mode.

"What?"

Probably only going to do drabbles from now on. If I try to write a real story, I'll never be motivated enough to finish it. ( - _ - )

Anyway, I own none of the characters nor do I own One Piece. If I did, Ace would still be alive, Luffy becomes King of the Pirates, and Blackbeard and Kuro die! ( * - * ) This story, though, is mine.


End file.
